


Grounder High

by scorchy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU Highschool, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchy/pseuds/scorchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternative universe with the characters of the 100 in high school. I hope you enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Girl

It was her first day at her new school. Clarke wasn't scared, after her year in Juvenile Detention there wasn't much that scared the blonde. As she exited the car and looked at her new school she couldn't help but to shutter. The school looked nice from the outside, it wasn't anything special, but it wasn't too bad either.She started towards the building and looked around her, the kids were the sons and daughters of the wealthy people in the community whereas Clarke was there as an experiment. She and 99 of her fellow delinquents were sent to this high school in order to see if they would be able to properly assimilate into society after their crimes. Clarke looked around for a familiar face, but didn't see one. All these faces belonged to those that have spent their whole lives being pampered and waited on by their parents and their servants. It was all over their faces, the lack of pain. To Clarke they all looked the same, until she finally spotted someone. It was Finn, a boy she didn't know all to well, but it seemed like he wanted to get to her better. Clarke wondered over to where Finn was standing. "Hey Finn. how's the new school looking?" Finn turned around with a smile on his face. "Well hey there Clarke," he replied. She took a second to look into his dark brown eyes before replying. "So, like I said, how's the new school looking?" Finn smiled and said, "it looks like it's filled with a bunch of dimwit rich kids." "Yeah, I got that feeling too," Clarke laughed with Finn. They both looked at each other there was something there, Clarke couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was most definitely there. "Hey Clarke," came a voice from behind Clarke. She turned around to see Octavia standing there. "Hi Octavia," Clarke replied cautiously. She didn't know that Octavia was also being sent to this school. It was a surprise to Clarke, but Finn didn't seem at all surprised. "Hey there Octavia," Finn smiled at her. Octavia fixed her hair before replying, "oh hi there Finn, I didn't see you there." "Well, you see me now," Finn flirted back. Clarke was not amused by this obvious flirting that was happening between the two of them. "Well, I should probably find my classroom, you know, don't want to be late on the first day," Clarke told the two. They both just looked at her and shrugged, she guessed that they didn't really understand the drive to behave, even for a little while. Clarke turned around and started towards where she guessed room 123b was. In the matter of two minutes Clarke was at the door that led into room 123b. She peered inside and saw all unfamiliar faces. Clarke didn't care as she walked through the door with her head held high. There was no shame or fear on her face, just a smile full of confidence. A few people gasped as the blonde entered the room. There was no doubt that the school knew that she was a part of the experimental group of kids that just transferred to the school, but she couldn't care less what these brats thought of her. The teacher turned to face Clarke and motioned for Clarke to approach her. As she crossed the room she could feel everyone's eyes following her. The teacher talked to her for a minute before introducing her to the class. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Clarke Griffin, she is new here and I expect you to treat her like you would any of your other classmates." Clarke rolled her eyes, she knew that the other students would not be treating her like an equal. She didn't come from their sheltered, pampered world. She was practically raised in the streets and looked as if she had been. The teacher pointed to a desk and told Clarke to sit down. The girl that was seated next to her had long, dark hair and striking green eyes. There was something about her that made her seem different than the others, that is, until she spat at Clarke. "Fuck you" Clarke snarled at the dark haired girl. She didn't reply, giving Clarke a death glare and looked away. The blonde couldn't help thinking that this was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a little short or bad or whatever. I will post more chapters later. I promise I won't leave you all with a half finished story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try a thing and write this from Lexa's point of view. I hope you all enjoy!

Look at her. This new girl. She walked with such confidence that not many in her situation would possess, or even be able to fake. There was something about her that was unsettling. Lexa could tell the moment she walked through the classroom door with her head high and her all black apparel. It was evident that she was new, probably one of the delinquents that were sent here as an experiment. It was obvious that she didn't belong here, it was the same with the rest of them. Lexa saw them as she walked into school this morning and they stuck out like a sore thumb. They're behavior was all wrong for this student body to even consider accepting. They were obnoxious, they fought amongst themselves and after being in her school for a total of two minutes they acted as if they owned her school. 

Mrs. Stevens had just finished talking to the new girl and started to introduce her. Apparently her name is Clarke Griffin and she would be sitting next to the dark haired girl. Lexa rolled her eyes, of course Clarke would have to sit next to Lexa. Lexa couldn't help but to watch as the blonde approached the seat to Lexa's right. That desk had remained unoccupied for the start year and Lexa hoped that it would have remained that way, but apparently that was not an option. As Clarke took her seat Lexa spat at her.

"Fuck you!" Clarke hissed at the dark haired girl. Lexa couldn't contain her snicker at Clarke's response. They were such little, meaningless words that came from the mouth of a girl who had no idea who she was talking to. 

Clarke didn't reply to Lexa's laughter and looked forward in attempt to pay attention to class. So much for a delinquent, huh? Lexa took this opportunity to study the blonde's profile. Clarke's eyes opened and shut as she blinked. Between her blinking Lexa could see the blonde's blue-gray eyes, they were focused on whatever the teacher was telling the class. That surprised Lexa, she didn't imagine that any delinquent would actually care about school. Lexa continued to study Clarke, noticing the little quirks of her mouth as if Mrs. Stevens actually said something funny for the first time in her life.

Clarke looked over at Lexa, possibly sensing the dark-haired woman staring at her. Clarke shot her a look that appeared to say "what the fuck?" Lexa just shrugged and looked ahead at Mrs. Stevens. There was something about this new girl that gave Lexa the chills, and she couldn't tell if that was good or not.

After class Lexa rushed out of the classroom to find Titus. Titus could be described as one of the few people that Lexa actually trusted and considered her friend, therefore making him her best friend. He had science first period, which was a few halls away. Hopefully Lexa would be able to catch him before he went off to his next class. She hurried to where his classroom was and saw him walking away from where she was.

Lexa called out to him and he turned around and smiled at her. Titus waited where he was for Lexa to catch up to him.

“Hei Heda,” Titus greeted. When they were younger the two of them geeked out and created a language of their own. Other people learned the language due to Lexa’s influence in the school.

“Heya Titus,” Lexa smiled in return. Lexa enjoyed talking to Titus. He gave her some really great advice and often appeared to be able to foresee emotions within Lexa before she could even recognize there had been a change. Titus was always over protective of Lexa and was loyal to her, as she was to him.

“Did you see any of the delinquents yet?” Titus inquired. He looked intrigued by the new ‘members’ of the school.

“Actually yes I did,” Lexa replied. “One of them was in my first period class. She wasn’t terribly awful and actually appeared as if she cared about the class. I don’t see why though, Mrs. Stevens is quite boring and practically puts me to sleep every single time I spend five minutes in that room.

“But that girl, her name is Clarke and she walked into the classroom as if she owned the place. She acted as if she were better than the rest of us in the school, that just because she has a record means that she is cool and better than everyone else. She was also dirty, she literally had dirt on her face and clothes and whatnot!”

“Did she smell bad?” Titus laughed in response.

“No, she actually didn’t smell bad at all.”

“Heda..” Titus started in a warning tone.

“What Titus? It’s all good, and actually I have to go to class. I’d rather not be late and have some delinquent end up next to me again.”

“Wait, she sat next to you?”

“Yes, but it’s whatever Titus. See you at lunch?” Lexa smiled at him.

“Of course,” came his reply.

On her way to class Lexa couldn’t help but to think of that stupid blonde delinquent. She seemed arrogant, surprisingly smart, and extremely dirty. She laughed at the last thought. How was one able to walk into school with that much dirt on themselves and still be able to hold their head high as they walked into a classroom full of judgmental teenagers.

Lexa had about a minute to get to class before she would be deemed late. So, Lexa quickened her pace in order to arrive a little early to make sure no delinquent or otherwise took her seat. 

In the matter of seconds Lexa was in her class and shortly took her seat. Everyone else was already there, buzzing about the ‘new kids’ as they called them. Lexa would more likely refer to them as a virus, attempting to take a hold over her school. Somewhere she spent years cultivating the perfect reputation, participating in clubs and sports, so that she could gain power over everyone at this school, teachers, janitors, lunch monitors, and even administration included. There was only one way this could end. 

Before Lexa could finish that thought the bell had rung and the teacher was about to start teaching when two people walked into the classroom. One was the girl from first block and the other was a boy. He was taller than the girl and had somewhat long brown hair. He, very much like how Clare walked into first period, had his held high and an arrogant grin on his face.

“Hello friends,” he spoke. His voice was filled with sincerity, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings


	3. Chapter 3

After walking into her second class Clarke was sure that she was cursed to have that brunette bitch around her at every turn. She couldn’t figure out what she could have possibly done to deserve this fate, but at least she was with Finn. Finn walked in with confidence and a cocky grin across his face. Clarke wished that she could possess the courage that Finn did, but thought that she held herself rather well.

Her second class was nothing special, except for the fact that she was seated next to Finn, who seemed to pay more attention to her than to the teacher. Secretly Clarke was ecstatic that she possessed so much of Finn’s attention, not that she would tell him that or anyone else for that matter. 

As class let out Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her to the right and down a mostly empty hallway.

“What are you doing?” Clarke questioned the mysterious boy.

“Taking a moment to talk to you?” Finn replied. “Why? Is that an issue?”

Clarke laughed and replied that it wasn’t. Clarke didn’t know what Finn could possibly want to say to her that he couldn’t say in front of other people.

“Clarke, I just wanted to see if you would sit at the same table as me and some of the others at lunch today.”

“That’s all?” Clarke laughed. Finn had a puzzled look on his face to her answer. “Of course I’ll sit with you at lunch, it’s not like I have anywhere else to sit.”

“Okay, cool,” was all that Finn had to say. He then turned and started to walk away, glancing back to give Clarke a small wave before turning the corner.

Clarke couldn’t help but to smile as she thought of Finn’s request. She was happy that he asked her, but couldn’t understand why it had to be so secretive. 

 

Clarke had two more classes before she went to lunch. Thankfully that brunette wasn’t in either of them. She had yet to make friends in this new school, seeing as she was mainly surrounded by preps in every single one of her classes so far, and for obvious reasons she was not going to befriend any of them. As the bell rang for her fourth block class to end she was excited to go to lunch. There she would sit with Finn and hopefully more of her people.

Yes, it was sort of segregated to think that way, but it was true. Even after only four classes with these preps is was evident that Clarke would never belong with them. They seemed all nice and kind, but underneath was a savagery that should have gone extinct years ago. These people were truly like animals in a sense. Of course in another sense they were arrogant pricks that believed that they were the best in anything and everything. 

Clarke started down the hall towards the cafeteria where she ran into Octavia. Clarke couldn’t help but to sigh inwardly. She didn’t exactly have a problem with Octavia, but the way she clung to Finn was rather irritating. Octavia acted as if she owned him when in fact she did not.

“Hey Clarke,” Octavia greeted the blonde.

“Hey Octavia, what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing much, just heading to lunch.”

“So am I,” Clarke replied with fake enthusiasm. Another inward groan as Clarke figured that she would probably be sitting at the same table as Octavia.

“Cool, I think I’m going to sit with Finn. He’s really attractive!” Octavia exclaimed. Clarke couldn’t help but to let a laugh escape her lips; not because what Octavia said was false, but just the way that she had to say it. Instead of making fun of Octavia’s outburst Clarke decided to be diplomatic.

“Nice, that’s where I’m sitting too,” She decided that it would probably be for her best interest not to mention the fact that Finn asked her to sit with him. That would probably just anger Octavia, which she did not want.

At that point the two of them entered the lunch room and looked for where their people might be. There were a lot of the rich kids, but not many, if any, of her people. Clarke was about to step forward when she heard the door swing open behind her. She turned and saw two of her people striding through the door. Jasper and Monty? Were those their names?

Apparently they were because the two addressed each other using those names. Looking at each other and then of course eyeing Octavia. It wasn’t a wonder why Octavia already thought that she had Finn in the palm of her hands. Guys always found her attractive because that’s just who she is.

Clarke had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed the rest of the cafeteria, which had been staring at the four of them. A lot of the students looked terrified to see them. Clarke looked back at her group to see what exactly was so frightening and there was nothing that jumped out at Clarke, but as she looked back at everyone else she realized exactly what it was. Pretty much everyone in the cafeteria was sporting designer clothes, freshly washed hair, and clean skin. While the four of them had none of that. They were obviously outsiders and it wasn’t hard to tell that they didn’t belong there. 

It wasn’t awfully terrible that everyone was staring at them until someone got up. At first Clarke couldn’t tell who it was because they were coming from the back of the room, but after a few seconds the was pretty sure she knew who it was. 

After another few seconds it was clear that it was the girl from her first two classes, the brunette one. And she did not look amused to see the outsiders in the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the extremely inconsistent posting and writing of these chapters. It's hard to find inspiration to write so I'm sorry. I will try to be better, but no promises...

“What the fuck?” Lexa was not amused. For some reason the criminals thought that it would be a good idea to come into the cafeteria during Lexa’s lunch. This was something that could not be allowed to happen. It was bad enough that they had to come to this school, but Lexa would not allow them to feel at home here. This was her school not theirs. She guessed that she would just have to remind them of that. 

She looked at the four of them that strode through the doors and chose her target. She could have gone with either girl, but she thought that taking down a guy would be deemed more impressive. So, she sauntered over to where they were standing, shoving past the two girls, who let out a gasp as she passed and punched the guy with the long hair in the face.

He stumbled back, a look of shock and pain coating his face. Her people from behind her started cheering her on, as if to tell her to keep going and not let this punk get off easy. She guessed that she had to appease her people, so she hit him again and again. 

He didn’t even bother to try and block her blows and his friends didn’t come to his aid either. She couldn’t help but to think that they had made the smart choice, not that she particularly wanted to fight them all, but she would have, and she would have won. 

After about a minute of her beating on him that stupid blonde girl from earlier stepped in to try and stop her. What an idiot, she really was just waiting to be beat on wasn’t she?

“Stop it! What the fuck?” The blonde exclaimed. Lexa’s only reply was a laugh, as if this filthy girl thought that she could possibly stop Lexa. What an idiot.

“I said fucking stop!” She yelled at Lexa again. This time she actually had the nerve to touch her. That touch made Lexa pause, but only for a second before going to strike her. The blonde girl must have fought before or gotten lucky because by some miracle she actually stopped Lexa’s fist from hitting her face.

“Well, at least you’re not as pathetic as your friend here,” Lexa laughed at her. She was trying hard to not let her shock be apparent to this girl. There are very few people who could or would be daring enough to try and block a blow coming from Lexa and evidently this girl was one of them.

“At least I don’t beat on random people for doing nothing,” the blonde practically spit back at her. Her face showed her obvious disgust.

“Nothing? You say that your people did nothing?” Lexa could barely keep the hysteria out of her voice. “First you all did some sort of crime to be thrown in jail and then you all come to my school and walk around as if you own the place. Well, you don’t you’re not even welcome here. Nobody wants your filth and whatnot corrupting the nice school and order that we have here, so why don’t you all do us a favor and leave?”

The blonde just looked at her and shook her head. Who did she think that she was that gave her any authority to shake her head at Lexa. The leader of her classmates and someone who had tremendous influence within the school and even outside of it. She had it in her mind that she should knock out this bitch, but another part of her respected, no not respected but sort of praised the blonde for her bravery, or stupidity. Either way it wasn’t not impressive.

The blonde got it in her mid that it would be a good idea to speak to her again and said, “we didn’t choose to be here. If it were up to any of us we wouldn’t choose to be here, so before you start blaming us try to understand where we’re coming from.”

“Understand? You want me to understand you guys? Well I know that I can’t understand what it is like to commit crimes and then encroach on a what used to be nice and respectable school. You guys aren’t going to amount to anything except criminals. That is all that you are and all that you will ever be.”

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but at that same moment the dark-haired guy from one of Lexa’s classes walked up to her. He looked pissed, as if what Lexa said weren’t true.

“You don’t know us; you don’t even know our names. SO next time you try to judge us and call us out on something remember that you literally don’t know shit.” The dark-haired boy half snarled at her. In a lighter tone he added, “my name is Finn by the way, and this beautiful girl you were just so rudely talking to is Clarke.”

They all walked away from Lexa as she just stood there. Surprised by the way her talked to her obviously, but also because that name just rang through her head. Clarke. It was just a name, more like a guy’s name at that, but it rang through her head and Lexa didn’t know why. All she knew is that, that name would drag her through a ton of shit later.


End file.
